noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 534
|image = 534_59_Dr._Aris,_Yuri_&_Mark_Join_The_Battle.png |Release Date = 29 October 2018 |Chapter = 534 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 533 |Next Chapter = Chapter 535}}As the battle outside rages on, Crombel's underground lab is filled with smoke and debris from the collision. Yuri asks how long the task set by Crombel will take. The masked man replies that it will be over soon. Yuri informs him that Crombel was correct and that the satellites are indeed being destroyed, although it doesn't matter, since human extinction is assured. Yuri orders the masked man to wake up Mark who is sleeping, in a stasis pod, as he requires his assistance in the ongoing battle. Aris reminds Yuri that Crombel asked them to stay out of his fight. Yuri tells her, that he doesn't plan on interfering in Crombel's battle, rather he has other business to take care of, involving the other pests. Aris shows concern, as Yuri continues that he threw away everything in order to destroy those insects, and his life will send soon, either way. He adds that he wouldn't have taken this course of action if he had no choice but to wait for his death, however, those bugs entered their territory and he can't ignore that. Aris states that he has a point, and says she'll join him. Yuri leaves controlling the satellites to the masked man and instructs him to attack the Earth, as soon as the satellites are ready to fire. The masked man accepts his orders. The battle between Crombel and Frankenstein rages on. Crombel and Frankenstein trade blows, but are evenly matched in terms of strength. Crombel launches a head on attack against Frankenstein, which Frankenstein blocks, although is sends him plummeting to the ground. Frankenstein lands firmly and continues his assault by launching several dark matter tentacles at Crombel who does the same. The dark powers clash mid-air causing a massive explosion. Before the smoke clears Frankenstein launches another attack and pushes Crombel back. He then follows up with a more powerful attack, sending Crombel crashing into the ground. Frankenstein lands, and notices his injuries. He says he didn't expect Crombel to counterattack, just as he attacked him. Crombel says he's amazed that Frankenstein can control the unstable Dark Power to such an extent and that he's starting to admire him even more. As the smoke clears, Crombel's torso is completely covered by the Dark power. Frankenstein states his appearance must mean... but he's cut off by Crombel, who asks him what he thinks. Crombel comments that his power is stable, unlike his and he won't suffer any side-effects even if he uses his power, beyond it's limitations. Crombel tells him that his power is different from Frankenstein's in that his power doesn't try to devour him. Frankenstein thinks that Crombel is right, and he's managed to gather enough power to make it cover his skin, but his power is completely stable, unlike his own power trying harder to possess him, as his wounds increase. Crombel remarks that showing Frankenstein the power he has gained is the greatest honour for him and launches a head on attack against Frankenstein. Frankenstein manages to block it, but grimaces in pain as Crombel smiles on. Karias continues his battle with the mutated 1st Elder. Karias thinks the situation is insane, since 1st Elder won't stop attacking, even if his torso is completely destroyed, and he continues to recover no matter how much damage he inflicts. Karias can't see an end in sight and wonders where 1st Elder manages to get the energy to continue recovering at such speed. 1st Elder attacks Karias with the red spines along his body. Karias avoids the attack and the follow up attack wondering if he has to destroy him completely to stop any chance of recovery, but it'll take him time to gather the energy required for such an attack. A blob with teeth bites Regis' arm. Regis wonders how it can attack him in such a form, before gathering an energy ball in his hand and blowing the blob to pieces. The pieces of the creature land on the ground and begin to recover separately. Karias looks over and notices that the other mutants have begun to recover more slowly. A mutant with 4 arms attacks Rael head on. Rael dodges the attack. Seira slices another mutant in half. The top half of the mutant attacks Seira, who manages to avoid the attack. Takeo shoots his opponent, while M-21 launches a full frontal assault against his opponent. Karias thinks that although things aren't going well for them, they appear to be gaining the upper hand little by little, however, they need to maintain focus otherwise they could be defeated if the balance shifts just a little. A voice announces that they appear to be having the time of their lives. The team turn to see Yuri, Mark and Aris approaching their location. Yuri apologises for interrupting their fun. The team glare at him. Yuri smiles that the looks on their faces tell him they're offended he interfered. A voice asks if they should also apologise. They turn and see Lunark. Lunark apologises for being a nuisance and crashing the party, but she's not sorry and that judging by the look on their faces they appear to be pretty offended too and to stop giving her a dirty look. A satellite is powering up ready to fire. Tao's sensors go off and he alerts Rai that they have trouble. Tao informs Rai that a satellite has finished charging and is ready to attack. Rai asks how much time they have. Tao replies they have 20 seconds, however, there's a city below the satellite that is home to millions of people and that the satellite will attack that city. Rai unleashes more power and speeds towards the city. Tao thinks that Rai's gotten faster, but it's too late. Rai and Tao watch horrified as the beam is about to blast the city, however, there is nothing Rai can do, since he's so far away. Suddenly, a phantom wolf attack collides with the satellite beam, causing a massive explosion mid-air, leaving the city unharmed. Rai looks on, speaking Muzaka's name in disbelief.